Little Baby Blue
by bones'squintsquad
Summary: A child's skull is found in the district attorney's backyard. Once the skull is identified, there is ties to things that Brennan had hoped to never face again.


**Little Baby Blue**

Five year old Carsyn Wells sat on her bed, pouting. She had been sent to her room as punishment for fighting with her twin sister, Caylee, although Caylee had started it, the only thing that her mother was her shoving Caylee, so naturally she got punished. The twins were two of District Attorney Wells's three daughters, their baby sister Carli was the third. And being the daughter of the District Attorney for Washington, DC had it perks, that was for sure. She glanced around her room. It was very large, the size of a master bedroom in a normal home, and each of the three girls had their own room. Her room was decorated like the ocean, with an underwater scene on the walls and a canopy bed with a fish design on the bedspread. She sat down on the bed and reached for her Raggedy Ann doll and hugged it close. The doll had been a gift from her mother for her third birthday, Caylee had gotten one too, back when their mother actually had time for them and wasn't so busy with all the parties and things that came with being the DA's wife.

Carsyn somewhat remembered those days but as they had been years and years ago they were a bit fuzzy and unclear, and she knew baby Carli had almost zero memories of her mother, as she had essentially been raised by babysitters and nannies. Camryn's door slowly swung open as she was thinking about this and she saw her nineteen year old babysitter, Ashlynn, standing there. Carsyn though Ashlynn was very pretty, with her long dark brown hair that she always wore pulled back in a ponytail, and her bright blue eyes.

"Hey, Miss Carsyn, you ready to play? I brought some games," she called.

Carsyn mumbled, "No."

"'No'?" Ashlynn repeated, coming over to sit next to Carsyn on the bed. She brushed a strand of the little girl's black hair out of her face and caught sight of the Raggedy Ann, and smiled. "You have a Raggedy Ann doll?" she asked the child, who nodded, looking down. "I used to have one of those, too. Or at least I did until my dog chewed it up." Slowly, the child looked up at her and a slight grin played on her lips.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," she replied and the two of them began to laugh. After a few minutes, she turned back to the little girl. "Now do you want to play some games?"

"Yeah!" she said, getting up off the bed.

"Alright then, let's get Caylee and we can play. I brought some new ones."

"Can we play outside?"

"Sure, until Carli wakes up from her nap, okay?" The little girl nodded. That was fine with her. After finding her twin, getting the baby monitor so that Ashlynn could hear if Carli cried or woke up, the trio headed out into the Wells' backyard.

The two little girls instantly began a game of tag, racing around the large yard. Carsyn was a fraction of an inch away from catching her twin when she tripped over something near the edge of the woods that boarded the yard and fell to her knees. "Owwww!" she wailed as tears welled up in her blue eyes.

Ashylnn came over just as Caylee joined Carsyn on the lush grass. The little girl picked something up and held it high so that they could all see what it was. "What is it?" she asked her babysitter, confused. It was a human skull.

* * *

Dr. Temperance Brennan was in the car with her partner, FBI agent Seeley Booth, and he was scaring her very badly.

"Booth?" she asked, her voice shaking. "Is it ok for the car to go on two wheels like that?"

He gritted his teeth before answering. "Only if you are in an extreme hurry like we are now."

"Why are we in an extreme hurry? The bones aren't going to go anywhere," she looked over at him and noticed that his knuckles were white on the steering wheel. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"The Wells estate."

"Who?"

"Honestly, Bones, we need to get you a TV. Wells is the District Attorney. A human skull was found by one of his young daughters on the edge of their property."

"That still doesn't explain the huge hurry to get there."

He sighed. "Really, Bones. The media's going to be all over this. I want to get there before they do and compromise the scene."

"Since when have you cared about the media compromising the remains?" She asked, just as the long line of cars in front of them came to a stop because of a red light. Growling in frustration, he flipped on the siren and swerved around the car in front of him, weaving around the cars until he had a clear path. She looked over at him and could tell from the expression on his face that he wasn't going to answer her, so she merely sighed and gazed out the window at the passing buildings. She knew that when he got into a mood like this, the best thing to do was to hunker down and wait for it to blow over.

With a loud squeal, the brakes on the SUV protested a sudden stop, and she found herself jolted out of her dream world.


End file.
